Volume 3 (Neon Genesis Evangelion)
White Scars is the third release of Yoshiyuki Sadamoto's manga for Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview While Shinji returns to Misato's house, he becomes friends with Toji and Kensuke. In NERV, Shinji discovers that his father has a good relationship with Rei in contrast to the fact his relation with his son. Shinji tries to meet Rei, but she rarely responds to him. A new Angel, which takes the form of a floating monolithic metal diamond, appears in Tokyo-3 and nearly kills Shinji. As such, Misato devises a plan in which Unit-01 will use an advanced prototype positron rifle, which will use the entire electrical output of Japan in order to operate, while Rei uses Evangelion Unit-00 to shield Unit-01. The plan is successful with the Angel's death, and Rei smiles for the first time to Shinji. Synopsis Stage 13: White Scars Shinji decided to stay with Misato, and when they were about to return, Toji and Kensuke came to Shinji. Toji wanted to get even with him by hitting him, but Shinji refuses saying that it funny being owed. Misato walks with Shinji in NERV HQ, and meet up with Rei, whom Misato said that nobody have seen her smile. While studying the body of the Angel, Ritsuko told Misato that they haven't got any clue about what the Angels are, but they found that the Angel's individual wave form pattern are matching the humans' genome by 99.89%, the same as the Evangelions. Commander Ikari goes to see the Core of the Angel, when Shinji notices that his hands are burned. Ritsuko tells him and Misato that his hands were burned during the failed activation test of Evangelion Unit-00, when he opened the super-heated hatch with his bare hands. Stage 14: The Warped Room Rei Ayanami, fourteen years old. The first subject chosen based on the report of the Marduk Institute. The "First Child". The pilot assigned to the Evangelion Propotype. Her past is a total blank, completely erased. These were all the information that were given to Shinji about Rei Ayanami, while he is wondering about her, Toji started teasing him for that, but Shinji played with Toji's face to see Ayanami but the result was nothing. In the Cage, Gendo tells Rei about the activation test for Unit-00, and Shinji notices them talking and smiling to each other. Misato gives Shinji his security card and Rei's renewed one. Shinji goes to Ayanami's room, rings the bell but the doesn't ring, and enters the room. He notices he decrepit her room is, and his father's broken glasses, but he throws them in scare after she sees him. Shinji tells her that he came to give her her card, and she told him to put it. Shinji goes out of the room with scare on his face. Stage 15: What Her Crimson Eyes Believe In Shinji thinks that Rei hates him after what happened in her room, but meet her and follows her to Headquarters. She tells him that the only thing she has faith in is Commander Ikari. The re-activation test of Unit-00 has succeeded, and meanwhile, Fuyutsuki received a call about an approaching Angel, and Gendo orders to launch Unit-01 against it, but leave Unit-00 at the Cage. Before Unit-01 reaches the surface, a high energy readings are coming form the Angel. Unit-01 has been retrieved after its armor got heavily damaged, and Shinji has gone unconscious after returning to the Cage, and the Angel has gone silent. Stage 16: Abandoned Memories Shinji is unconscious due to the shock of the attack of the Angel Ramiel, and he was taken to NERV emergency. Meanwhile, the Angel started boring through the armor plates with its drill bit, and NERV sent a ballon dummy and self-propelled mortar in order to analyze the Angel, and the results were as follows: * The Angel attacks every hostile object automatically within a certain radius with 100% accuracy. * Its A.T. Field is powerful enough to warp light through it. * The drill bit is estimated to reach NERV Headquarters at the next day at 00:06:54 a.m. Unit-01's armor has melt and it will be replaced in three hours, and Unit-00 is not ready for battle yet, and Shinji is still under sedation. In the hospital, Shinji recalls his memories of pre-junior high days and asks himself if his mother would come for him after his father abandoned him, and wakes up and notices Rei's presence, and she tells him that they will leave for the next operation in one hour. Misato comes up with plan to shoot the Angel from outside its shooting radius with a prototype Positron Rifle, which needs all the power of Japan to operate, Gendo doesn't object against the plan, and the Angel has broken through the ninth armor plate. Stage 17: The Night Before Battle Rei tells Shinji about the schedule of the operation, and he doesn't want to pilot the Eva after what happened to him in the last battle, and she tells that if he does not want to pilot it, she will the be the pilot instead. Kensuke and Toji are waiting for the Evangelions at sunset, and wish them good luck. At night, the Angel has breached the 17th armor plate, and the operation has started. Misato tells Shinji and Rei about the the Positron Rifle, the shield and their roles in this operation, and tells them to get ready. The electricity has been shut down, and Shinji asks Rei about the reason why she pilots the Eva, and she tells that if she does not pilot it, it will be the same to her as being dead. The time has reached midnight, and Shinji and Rei are in their positions, and Operation Yashima has been commenced. Stage 18: Blood Battle The Positron Rifle is charging for firing, and before the Eva fires, the Angel has found its location and charges to fire. The Angel and the Eva both shot their beams at the same time, resulting in beam collision, and missing for both sides. The Angel's drill has reached the GeoFront, while the Eva is still charging for another shot. The Angel fires but its shot is blocked by Unit-00's shield, and then by the Eva itself after the shield has melted, before Unit-01 can fire. Stage 19: The Moon Inside The Darkness The Rifle is charged and Shinji shot the Angel, resulting in its death. Shinji saves Rei from the heated Entry Plug of Unit-00. Rei sees Shinji crying, and she thinks that he cries because he sad, but he denies that by saying that he is crying because he happy for her being alive. Shinji tells her that she should smile when she is happy and shouldn't say "goodbye" when leaving on a mission. Shinji and Rei returned from the the Evas' locaton. Notes * Shinji was sassy with Toji when he wanted to be owed by Toji's hit. * Misato gives Shinji Rei's renewed card instead of Ritsuko. * Rei didn't slap Shinji after she asked him about his faith in his father. Category:Manga